


The Feather of Truth

by AnneAquila



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/F, F/M, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Pre Crown of Ptolemy, new characters - Freeform, new ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAquila/pseuds/AnneAquila
Summary: Hey Guys! Aquila here with a new and rather surprising story for KC!This one features some characters of my own, and I hope you enjoy them! I've brought a lot more gods and goddesses into it as well, and more contexts to Ancient Egyptian culture.Set after 'The Serpent's Shadow'. Before any of those PJO-KC spinoffs.





	The Feather of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hectorpriamides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/gifts).



> Hey Guys! Aquila here with a new and rather surprising story for KC! 
> 
> This one features some characters of my own, and I hope you enjoy them! I've brought a lot more gods and goddesses into it as well, and more contexts to Ancient Egyptian culture. 
> 
> Set after 'The Serpent's Shadow'. Before any of those PJO-KC spinoffs.

Sadie felt like she should be used to this by now.

  
  
She had just been chilling at the dining table, preparing to dig into a succulent looking dish of apple pie a la mode. Carter had been trying and failing to rally them all for a serious meeting, complete with PowerPoint presentations and a debrief.

  
  
Sadie was interested just as much as the rest of her friends and recruits, which was not at all.

  
  
It wasn’t her fault really. She would have tried to appear more invested had the situation actually called for it, but the moment Carter had started talking about strange cracks in the ice shelf of the Western Antarctic Peninsula, Sadie’s concentration had drifted to potential dishes for desert.

  
  
She had just been about to tuck into a forkful of warm buttery piecrust when the patio windows all simultaneously exploded.

  
  
Everyone had already jumped into action by the time she realized what was happening. Carter was holding his _khopesh_ in a defensive stance. Julian, bless him, had already summoned his Horus avatar.  Shelby was aggressively wielding a red Crayola Twistable but the fierce look on her face looked like she was ready to kill. Felix was crouching on his stool, his hand bending a plastic spoon loaded with Andouille sausage and potato mash like his own personal catapult. The rest of the recruits who had been lounging around in the hall all leapt into a loose circle, armed with artillery ranging from staffs and wands to iPads and coffee mugs.

    
  
The intruder slowly stumbled up from where they had faceplanted the floor.

  
  
It was a girl, with shoulder length ebony hair twisted into two pigtails, draped in a grey hoodie emblazoned with ‘University of Glasgow’ on the back in big blue letters. Her skin was a beautiful shade of golden amber, her eyes the color of pure crude oil, black and glossy like ammonite fossils.

  
  
But there was something in them, something hard and indestructible, a fractal of light that looked like brilliant white diamonds. She wore a pair of dark blue shin length trousers underneath, streaked with mud and other stains. She was barefoot, the arms of her hoodie rolled up to reveal surprisingly slender hands wrapped in cotton tape. She had dark circles under her eyes, looking tired and faintly ill.

  
  
Sadie’s confusion immediately cleared when her sharp eyes landed on the object clutched in the girl’s hands. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her adrenaline spike.

  
  
She motioned for the others to back down and gestured to the _djed_ amulet clutched tightly in the girl’s fingers.

  
  
‘Back off guys, it's OK. She’s just another Chosen One with the Blood of the Pharaohs.’

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review! Constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
